Quand le navire mène la dance
by Laona
Summary: l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS...
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

Les personnages de sont pas à l'auteur (même si elle voudrait bien en avoir un pour elle xD), et Laona (donc moi) poste ici la fic d'une de ses amies (couramment appeler le Lutin). Tous les commentaires lui parviendront bien évidemment.

Sur ce... bonne Lecture et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre Un :

Lundi 3 septembre:

L'équipage du Hammersley arrive au port. « Permission pour tout l'équipage » avait-on dit. Tous sortirent, le Commandant et le Capitaine, allèrent déposer les rapports et les demandes de l'équipage à leurs supérieur, se trouvant des les locos du centre de la ville australienne. Pendant ce temps, Buffer, Spider, et Tac-Tac allèrent sur la plage pour profiter d'une soirée organisée et pour détendre leur jeune ami Robert plus connu sous le nom de Tac-Tac. Charge et Swain, eux profitaient d'un peu de calme et de répit pour jouer au golf sur le pont du navire. Charge n'avait pas sa famille sur le territoire à ce moment là tout comme Swain dont la femme et l'enfant étaient chez les grands parents de l'autre côté de l'île. Il était vrai quand mer les parties de golf se faisaient rares, mais pas seulement à cause des conditions de vie, les plus jeunes se faisaient un malin plaisir à piquer les balles pour éviter les nuits blanches lorsque l'une d'elle s'échappait et passait la nuit à rouler sur le sol métallique. Navies et ET parlaient entre collègues mais pas seulement, ils devaient régler cette histoire de couple qui devait rester secrète mais sur un navire comme le Hammersley, rien ne restait un secret longtemps. Arriver sur la plage les trois garçons se mirent assez rapidement dans le rythme de la fête. En même temps les rares moments de détente sur le navire consistaient à sauter du pont pour nager et se détendre avec des tireurs embusqués prêt à descendre un requin trop curieux.

A un moment Tac-Tac se mit de côté et regarda la mer, il venait de jeter les cendres de son père dans cet océan quelques heures plus tôt. Il vit de l'animation prêt du port, là où les bateaux cargos embarquaient leurs marchandises. Il décida d'en parler à ses camarades, car à cette heure ci personne n'embarquait de marchandises normalement. Les deux compères décidèrent d'aller voir et dire à leur ami de rester sur la plage et de s'amuser. Sur place, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un trafiquant d'armes qu'ils recherchaient depuis pas mal de temps. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul à rechercher ce navire et ses occupants, un autre territoire était sur les traces de ce trafiquant. Un territoire qui avait envoyé une équipe sur le territoire australien.

Buffer dit à Spider :

« Spider, vas prévenir le Commandant.

_ Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en chuchotant.

_ Je les surveille. File, magne-toi !

_Hors de question que je te laisse seul ici. J'appelle Tac-Tac, il prévient le Commandant.

_ Spider ! Dégage toute suite, c'est un ordre !

_ Il n'en est pas question, ma mère ma fait avec un mauvais caractère !

_ Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

Buffer savait que Spider avait la tête dure et qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

_ Buffer, ce sont nos hommes, ils ne doivent pas quitter le territoire.

_ Je sais, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont en train de faire.

_ Faut faire quoi ?

_ J'ai une idée mais ça risque d'être dangereux.

_ Tu veux dire dangereux comme quand tu m'as embarqué sur le navire anglais pour récupérer notre mascotte, ou quand on a fait cette décente dans le bar pour flanquer une raclé au mec qui s'en était prit à Navies ?

Buffer eut un sourire, il savait qu'il avait souvent suscité l'aide de Spider pour des petites opérations non officielles.

_ Je vais embarquer sur ce navire.

_ Je te suis, on ne doit jamais laisser un homme seul.

_ On ? Spider, c'est de ta vie qu'on parle !

_ Et de la tienne, je reste avec toi. »

Malheureusement pour Spider, Buffer avait vraiment des idées tordues par moment, et c'était le problème du jeune marin car il voyait en cet homme plus qu'un ami, il le voyait comme son grand frère. En deux minutes ils montèrent sur le navire aussi silencieux que deux spectres. Ils se cachèrent dans un contenaire, avant de rentrer totalement, Spider envoya un SMS à Tac-Tac pour le prévenir. Soudainement enfermé, Spider ne trouvait plus cette situation si amusante qu'au départ, il réalisa qu'il risquait de ne plus revoir ces terres australiennes qui l'ont vus naître il y a 18 ans.

Pendant ce temps sur la plage Tac-Tac reçut le SMS mais pour lui, ces deux camarades lui faisaient encore une blague, alors il décida de ne pas le prendre au sérieux et partit se coucher.

Mardi 4 septembre : premier quart

L'équipage du Hammersley s'apprêtait à embarquer sur le navire, Swain parlait avec Charge de sa fille Chloé, il paraissait heureux, ET arriva en même temps que Navies, la capitaine Kate McGregor arriva suivit du Commandant. Ces deux là avaient reçut des ordres très précis pour cette journée qui s'annonçait unique pour cette équipe de la marine nationale australienne. Le Commandant Flynn annonça :

« Je voulais vous dire que nous allons accueillir une équipe du NCIS à notre bord pendant quelques jours.

_ Mon Commandant, qu'est-ce que le NCIS ? Demanda Navies.

_ C'est une sorte de police militaire américaine. Ils viennent pour les trafiquants. Tous à vos postes.

L'équipage se mit en marche, chacun à sa tâche. Le Capitaine dit alors :

_ Commandant, il manque deux hommes à bord.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Buffer et Spider. D'après Tac-Tac, ils étaient avec lui hier soir, mais ils sont partie vers la plage vers 23h00.

_ Demandez lui de me rejoindre à la passerelle.

_ Oui mon Commandant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde attendait les agents du NCIS, Tac-Tac parlait avec le Commandant :

_ Monsieur, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais je pense que sa va vous intéresser.

_ Que ce passe-t-il Tac-Tac ?

_ Hier soir j'ai vu de l'animation sur le port, j'en ai parlé à Buffer et Spider, ils y sont allés, et Spider m'a envoyé un message, il voulait que je vous prévienne que les trafiquants partaient et qu'ils montaient à bord. Je suis désolé mon Commandant j'étais persuader que c'était une blague.

_ Ne vous en faite pas Tac-Tac, je connais très bien Spider et Buffer, j'aurais crut a une blague également.

_ Peut être mon Commandant, mais maintenant ils sont en danger et par ma faute parce que je ne vous ai pas prévenu à temps.

_ Tac-Tac, dans tout les cas nous n'aurions pas put faire grand chose.

_ Merci mon Commandant.

_ Commandant ? Appela Navies. Les hommes du NIS sont là.

_ Merci Navies.

Il arriva devant Gibbs et son équipe.

_ Vous êtes les agents du NIS ?

_ NCIS. Oui c'est bien nous.

_ Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir embarquer sur le navire nous devons partir maintenant.

_ Bien, nous ferrons connaissance à bord. Annonça Gibbs. »

A bord, tout allait très vite, Charge était aux machines, Tac-Tac s'occupait de la navigation, Navies regardait les cartes et dirigeait tout le monde, Kate dit Cap', surveillait le tout. Swain lui faisait le gai sur le pont avec des jumelles, tout comme ET. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

L'équipe de Gibbs se posait tout un tas de question, MacGee demanda alors :

« Heu, Commandant, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

_ Rien, ne vous en faite pas, admirer le paysage. S'exclama son interlocuteur.

_ Commandant le radar nous indique la position du portable de Spider. Ils vont vers Bright Island.

_ Allez y, droit devant Navies.

_ A vos ordres mon Commandant. Capte sur Bright Island. Annonça Navies.

_ Capte sur Bright Island ! Répéta Tac-Tac.

_ Qui a-t-il sur Bright Island ? Demanda Gibbs, intrigué.

_ Venez suivez moi. »

Le Commandant, Cap' et Gibbs allèrent dans la cabine de l'officier principal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

Désolée pour la longue absence, voici la suite

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Mardi 4 septembre : premier quart

L'équipage du Hammersley s'apprêtait à embarquer sur le navire, Swain parlait avec Charge de sa fille Chloé, il paraissait heureux, ET arriva en même temps que Navies, la capitaine Kate McGregor arriva suivit du Commandant. Ces deux là avaient reçut des ordres très précis pour cette journée qui s'annonçait unique pour cette équipe de la marine nationale australienne. Le Commandant Flynn annonça :

« Je voulais vous dire que nous allons accueillir une équipe du NCIS à notre bord pendant quelques jours.

_ Mon Commandant, qu'est-ce que le NCIS ? Demanda Navies.

_ C'est une sorte de police militaire américaine. Ils viennent pour les trafiquants. Tous à vos postes.

L'équipage se mit en marche, chacun à sa tâche. Le Capitaine dit alors :

_ Commandant, il manque deux hommes à bord.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Buffer et Spider. D'après Tac-Tac, ils étaient avec lui hier soir, mais ils sont partie vers la plage vers 23h00.

_ Demandez lui de me rejoindre a la passerelle.

_ Oui mon Commandant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde attendait les agents du NCIS, Tac-Tac parlait avec le Commandant :

_ Monsieur, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose, je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais je pense que sa va vous intéresser.

_ Que ce passe-t-il Tac-Tac ?

_ Hier soir j'ai vu de l'animation sur le port, j'en ai parlé à Buffer et Spider, ils y sont allés, et Spider m'a envoyé un message, il voulait que je vous prévienne que les trafiquants partaient et qu'ils montaient à bord. Je suis désolé mon Commandant j'étais persuader que c'était une blague.

_ Ne vous en faite pas Tac-Tac, je connais très bien Spider et Buffer, j'aurais crut a une blague également.

_ Peut être mon Commandant, mais maintenant ils sont en danger et par ma faute parce que je ne vous ai pas prévenu a temps.

_ Tac-Tac, dans tout les cas nous n'aurions pas put faire grand chose.

_ Merci mon Commandant.

_ Commandant ? Appela Navies. Les hommes du NIS sont là.

_ Merci Navies.

Il arriva devant Gibbs et son équipe.

_ Vous êtes les agents du NIS ?

_ NCIS. Oui c'est bien nous.

_ Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir embarquer sur le navire nous devons partir maintenant.

_ Bien, nous ferrons connaissance à bord. Annonça Gibbs. »

A bord, tout allait très vite, Charge était aux machines, Tac-Tac s'occupait de la navigation, Navies regardait les cartes et dirigeait tout le monde, Kate dit Cap', surveillait le tout. Swain lui faisait le gai sur le pont avec des jumelles, tout comme ET. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

L'équipe de Gibbs se posait tout un tas de question, MacGee demanda alors :

« Heu, Commandant, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

_ Rien, ne vous en faite pas, admirer le paysage. S'exclama son interlocuteur.

_ Commandant le radar nous indique la position du portable de Spider. Ils vont vers Bright Island.

_ Allez y, droit devant Navies.

_ A vos ordres mon Commandant. Capte sur Bright Island. Annonça Navies.

_ Capte sur Bright Island ! Répéta Tac-Tac.

_ Qui a-t-il sur Bright Island ? Demanda Gibbs, intrigué.

_ Venez suivez moi. »

Le Commandant, Cap' et Gibbs allèrent dans la cabine de l'officier principal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Mardi 4 septembre : second quart

Pendant ce temps, Tony, Ziva, Tim et Abby étaient seuls avec l'équipage du Hammersley. Tony s'approcha de Navies et lui demanda :

« Navies c'est votre nom ?

_ Non.

_ Votre prénom, je suis sur que c'est sa, vous le porter tellement bien.

_ Ce n'est pas mon prénom. Tac-Tac, combien de temps ?

_ Environ 9 heures.

_ Qui a-t-il, vous calculez depuis combien de temps nous sommes en Australie ? Se vanta le jeune agent toujours prêt à draguer une jolie fille.

_ Non.

Navies sortie de la cabine et alla sur le pont, elle discuta avec ET, puis revint dans la cabine et dit a Tac-Tac :

_ Va prendre ton quart, ET te remplace, montre aux agents leur cabine si ils veulent aller dormir un peu, je pense que le voyage a été long.

_ Bien. Tu me tiens au courant ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Demande à Charge de préparer le repas au passage.

_ Pas de soucie.

Tac-Tac sortit avec les quatre agents, Abby encore toute excitée par le voyage demanda à Tac-Tac :

_ Dite, comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver dans ce navire ?

_ On si habitue assez vite. Vous savez il n'est pas si grand que ce que l'on croit.

_ C'est sur quand on voit les couloirs. Ajouta Tony qui avait connu la dure vie sur un navire américain pendant quelques mois.

_ Et vous n'avez pas vu les cabines de couchage. Nargua le jeune marin.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dite pas qu'elles sont unisexe ? S'alarma Tony, toujours pas remit du râteau de Navies.

_ Bien sur que oui, on n'est pas là pour draguer et s'amuser, mais pour poursuivre les trafiquants et nos...

Robert se coupa.

_ Et vos quoi ? Demanda Ziva.

_ Rien. Les filles d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre.

_ Attendez et notre patron il va dormir où ? demanda Tim.

_ Il y a le quartier officié. On mange dans deux heures.

Tac-Tac s'en alla sans même attendre de savoir si les agents avaient besoin de quelque chose. Il était si timide et si renfermé sur lui même que la fait de devoir s'occuper de d'autre personne était pour lui une très longue épreuve.

Ziva demanda à Tony :

_ C'est quoi leur problème ?

_ Je ne sais pas Ziva, en tout cas ils ont l'air vachement inquiet. T'en pense quoi le bleu ?

_ Je suis d'accord. Hou là, je crois que je vais m'asseoir, je ne me sens pas bien.

_ Quoi ? Tu as le mal de mer ? Demanda en ce moquant Tony.

Swain, qui passait dans le coin s'incrusta dans la conversation :

_ Qui a le mal de mer ?

_ Le bleu ! Largua Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Venez avec moi Agent Lebleu, j'ai de quoi vous soignez dans ma cabine, je suis le médecin de ce navire.

_ Merci, mais je ne m'appelle pas Lebleu, je m'appelle MacGuee.

_ Oh, je vois, c'est votre surnom, nous aussi on s'appelle par nos surnoms, moi c'est Chris Blake, mais tout le monde m'appelle Swain.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer Swain.

_ Moi aussi. Suivez-moi.

MacGuee le suivit jusqu'à sa cabine, elle était dans le quartier des officiers, sur le rebord du bureau on vit un cadre avec une photo d'une femme et d'un bébé. Le jeune agent demanda :

_ Comment faite vous ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Comment faite vous pour être si loin de votre famille ?

_ Vous êtes soldat, vous devriez savoir que c'est dur mais qu'en même temps c'est notre travail. Sally est compréhensive et ma petite Chloé aussi.

_ Je ne suis pas soldat mais j'espère pour vous que vos deux femmes ont compréhensives.

Tim eut un haut le cœur.

_ Vous en faite pas, sa aussi on s'y fait vite, vous verrez dans une heure vous ne sentirait plus rien.

_ Dites vous savez pourquoi votre Commandant et mon Patron se sont isolés pour parler ?

_ Oui. Écoutez, ici c'est comme sa, on a des règles et votre patron devra s'y mettre, et vous aussi.

_ Comment sa ?

_ Pour commencez, tout ceux qui ne sont pas marin doivent porter un gilet si ils vont sur la passerelle. Vous n'embarquez pas sur les navettes, et vous ne nous gêner pas dans notre travail. Vous êtes là entant qu'observateur et pour les discutions officielle, elles sont dans la cabine du Commandant.

_ Je vois, vos règles sont claires.

_ Vous savez, on est obligé, sur un navire comme le notre, les accidents arrivent vite. »

Tout à coup un message à l'interphone retentit :

« Commandant, un homme à la mer à bâbord, c'est Spider ! »

Swain réagit très vite, il donna le médicament à l'agent du NCIS et sortie en quatrième vitesse, tous c'étaient rejoint sur la passerelle. Les agents du NCIS les avaient suivit. Le Commandant arriva et dit :

« ET prenez le fusil, Charge mettez la navette a l'eau, Capitaine allez y, Swain préparer le carré de l'équipage.

Tous se hâtèrent, mais Spider n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Tony vit que le jeune homme commençait à couler, alors il n'écouta que son courage et sauta à l'eau. Ziva cria, ET annonça :

_ Un homme à la mer !"

La navette partie, Tony avait rattrapé Spider et lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. La navette les récupéra et les ramena sur le navire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Spider était toujours dans le carré et il dormait, Swain passait régulièrement pour vérifier sa tension, Pendant ce temps sur le pont, le Commandant et Gibbs passaient un savon à Tony.

« Ce que vous avait fait est très dangereux, vous ne connaissez pas nos eaux. Mais en même temps vous avez permis à Spider de ne pas se noyer. Vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux agent DiNozzo.

_ Non ! Il est inconscient ! Ce n'est pas du courage ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. Sa n'a rien a voir.

Gibbs paraissait énervé après son agent. Soudains Spider arriva sur le pont, il avait entendue la conversation et se sentait gêné d'avoir causé tans d'ennuis :

_ Commandant, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir causé tous ces problèmes.

_ Spider ! Vous en devriez pas être dans votre cabine à vous reposez?

_ Je devrais mon Commandant.

_ Alors que faite vous là?

_ Tans que Buffer ne sera pas à bord je ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux. Il m'a sauvé la vie Monsieur.

_ Expliquez-vous jeune homme? Demanda Gibbs, intrigué par ce jeune homme à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

_ Comme vous devez le savoir, avec Buffer nous sommes monté à bord du navire américain, nous nous sommes caché dans un des contenaires, au bout d'un moment, je devais sortir, je ne tenais plus enfermé dans ce four, Buffer est sortie le premier. Nous avons prit l'air quelques minutes, un homme nous est tombé dessus, nous n'avons pas parlé. Lorsqu'ils nous ont menacé, Buffer ma dit de courir et de plonger. Je l'ai fait sans insister ! Commandant je l'ai abandonné.

_ Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement. Il vous auriez tué.

_ Vous pensez que Buffer est mort, Monsieur? Demanda Spider les larmes aux yeux à Gibbs.

_ Spider ne vous en faite pas, nous le retrouverons. Prenez le quart avec Tac-Tac.

_ Bien mon Commandant.

Spider partie, Cap' voulait être sur que la décision du Commandant soit la meilleur pour le petit.

_ Commandant, pensez vous vraiment ce que vous venez de dire à Spider?

_ Bine sur Capitaine, pas vous?

_ Si mon Commandant.

_ Commandant Flynn, sans vous paraître pessimiste, je doute que votre homme soit encore envie.

_ Tans que nous ne trouverons pas son corps, le quartier maître manœuvrier Tomasewski est toujours vivant. »

Gibbs n'insista pas, on lui avait dit qu'il ne devait qu'observer. On lui avait promis l'arrestation des trafiquants, mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyer sur ce navire avec cet équipage qui paraissait mieux se débrouiller que n'importe qu'elle équipe. En parlant d'équipe Gibbs devait discuter avec Abby, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait insisté pour venir sur le navire.

Pendant ce temps sur le pont, Navies regardait le coucher de soleil, elle était pensive, Tony repartie à la charge, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de sa plus belle voix :

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, je me demande si Buffer peut également l'apprécier, lui qui aime tellement les coucher de soleil.

_ Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sur qu'il va bien.

_ Merci. En faite, merci pour Spider.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est rien.

_ Pardon pour ce matin, je m'inquiétais, je pensais qu'aux garçons.

_ Je comprends parfaitement, Cela doit être dur d'être séparé d'eux comme ça.

_ Oui, c'est assez frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire.

_ Vous êtes, très lié à Buffer?

_ On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit lié, mais c'est un ami, un ami sincère, Buffer est un homme géniale, il est calme, toujours partant pour faire la fête. Si vous le connaissiez… En faite comment vous appelez vous?

_ Tony, Tony DiNozzo. Et vous?

_ Nikki Caetano, mais tout le monde m'appelle Navies. Vous pouvez également m'appeler comme ça, les garçons m'ont donné ce surnom parce que je suis la navigatrice du vaisseau.

_ Très bien Navies. Je dois vous faire des excuses moi aussi.

_ Pour quelle raison?

_ Je vous ai accosté de manière peut galante ce matin, et je voulais donc m'en excusez.

_ Je les accepte agent DiNozzo.

Tout les deux partirent à rire, ET lui était vert de rage, Navies était sa copine, même si sur le navire cela était purement interdit, il considérait Navies comme sa sirène. Entant que plongeur il adorait croire en cette légende, comme quoi c'était en mer que les plongeurs rencontraient leur âme sœur, ET l'avait trouvé sur le Hammersley.

Soudain la radio de Navies se mit a parler, c'était Tac-Tac qui lui demandait de venir en salle de commande sur le champs.

_ Désolé Tony, mais je crois que c'est à propos de Buffer.

Tout les deux montèrent très vite sur la passerelle qui menait à la salle des commandes.

_ Mon Commandant que se passe-t-il?

_ Le radar indique un navire à quelque milles de nous. Annonça le Commandant Mike Flynn.

_ Le navire à l'air assez grand pour être celui donc Spider nous a parlé. Mais il a l'air immobile, nous pouvons y être dans une demi heure, Monsieur. Vous pensez que Buffer est à l'intérieur ?

_ Quand pensez vous, Gibbs?

_ Je pense qu'ils ont abandonné le navire, dans tout les cas c'est ce que moi je ferrais.

_ Cap', prenez une équipe et allez inspecter le navire avec la navette. Nous nous allons nous rapprocher de l'île.

_ A vos ordre mon Commandant.

Kate, Swain, Spider et ET partirent sur le navire, Tac-Tac avait reprit son poste au commande et Charge avait quitté sa salle des machines pour rejoindre les informations concernant son ami, le Commandant suivait la scène de très prêt, Gibbs également mais il préférait ne rien dire, soudains Flynn dit :

_ Vos hommes peuvent quitter le navire?

_ Quoi?

_ Ils peuvent aller en mission?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'ils feront partie de la prochaine escale. Dites leur de se préparer, les gilets sont dans la salle des armes, Charge va vous y emmener.

_ Bine mon Commandant. Annonça Charge.

_ Bien. Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose que je dois savoir?

_ Oui, faite attention à l'eau, il y a des requins et des crocodiles. Mike Flynn aimait plaisanter sur ce sujet, mais en réalité il avait peur, peur de voir l'un de ses hommes mourir. »

Gibbs sourit, tout comme le Commandant. La navette était sur le point d'accoster le navire 4 :

Mardi 4 septembre : troisième quart


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Mercredi 5 septembre : premier quart.

La navette revenue, tous se préparèrent, Gibbs avait informé plutôt ses hommes de la requête du Commandant. Tony paraissait heureux de quitter enfin ce navire et de retrouver la terre ferme, ou presque car pour lui une île n'était pas vraiment une terre. Ziva n'aimait pas la mer, ni l'océan, ni tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dedans. Elle ne supportait pas le fait de devoir rester enfermé dans ces cabines à peine plus grandes que les WC des hôtels. Tim se fichait pas mal de voir ou non la mer, lui la seule et unique chose qui lui manquait c'était son ordinateur, et avec Tac-Tac il avait trouvé un ami avec qui parler ordinateur, logiciel, modem et tout ce qui va avec. Pour Tony la seule chose qui le gênait c'était le gilet de sauvetage autour du coup, les membres du Hammersley le portaient à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient le navire. Les trois agents n'avaient guerre l'habitude de voir des gens agir de cette manière, c'était une vrai fourmilière, il y avait des marin partout, des gens occupé à tout les coins du navire, et quand ils n'étaient pas en train de faire leur travail, ils étaient sur le pont armé d'un fusil, ou d'un pistolet, avec gilet par balle et casque. Le Commandant avait accepté de laisser les casques de côté pour cette mission, Cap' n'était pas trop de cet avis, elle avait toujours eut cet esprit de contradiction, et le Commandant le savait pertinemment. Les hommes de Gibbs étaient plutôt contents de ne pas porter cette espèce de scaphandre sur la tête. Ziva, ne se sentait pas en confiance dans cette navette ''gonflable'' comme elle disait. Swain rigola et lui dit :

« Il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir peur, Mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, Doc ! Mais je n'aime pas votre espèce de ballon.

_ Bateau, Ziva ! C'est un bateau.

_ Oui bah il se gonfle c'est presque pareille qu'un ballon !

Swain rigolait, il appréciait assez bien ces trois agents.

_ Dite, Lebleu, votre mal de mer est passé ?

_ Oui merci, mais je ne m'appelle pas Lebleu.

_ Swain, nous a dit que c'était votre surnom. S'exclama ET.

_ Attention on va accoster ! Lança Cap'.

Spider sauta de la navette et arriva sur la plage il braqua son fusil en direction des arbres et s'écria :

_RAS !

Les autres descendirent, ET braqua son fusil à pompe, Swain et les trois agents avaient hérités des pistolets, Kate avait également un fusil.

_ Spider avec ET et l'agent David, les autres avec moi.

_ A vos ordres Cap'. »

Ils se coupèrent en deux, Tony ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Ha, sa me fait penser à ce film, les policiers sont en forêt à la recherche d'un dangereux criminels, ils décident de se séparer, et tour à tour ils se font tuer.

Kate se retourna et lui lança d'un ton sec :

_ Faite moi plaisir et fermez là !

Elle reprit son chemin, Swain dit alors à Tony :

_ Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Kate s'inquiète pour Buffer. Et puis dans ce genre de mission, nous ne sommes pas habitués à parler, les autres peuvent nous entendre.

_ C'est pour sa que vous chuchotez ?

_ Oui Lebleu, heu agent MacGuee.

_ Swain, venez voir !

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent :

_ C'est du sang ? Demanda Cap'.

_ Oui, mais il est sec, il date d'au moins plusieurs heures.

_ Suivons les !

_ A vos ordres, Cap'. »

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'île, les trafiquants étaient toujours à la recherche d'un certain : Quartier Maître Pete Tomaszewski ! Il avait réussi à se faire la malle juste après être arriver sur l'île.

Non loin de là, Spider et son équipe avançait prudemment, mais Spider avait un don pour la maladresse, il trébucha et dévala une longue pente. Il fut sonné mais à son réveil, les trafiquants étaient justes sous son nez.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà, c'est notre déserteur…

Spider regarda autour de lui et ne vit nulle part Buffer.

_ Où est Buffer ?

_ Qui ?

_ Buffer ? L'homme qui était avec moi, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

_ Il est mort !

Spider sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ainsi que la colère bouillir en lui, il se jeta sur le premier des hommes, tout les deux se frappèrent, L'un des acolytes de Cooper, le trafiquant d'armes, donna un gros coup de cross sur la tête de Spider, qui s'écroula au sol. Ils le traînèrent sur la plage. Pendant ce temps ET et les autres avaient prit contact avec Cap', pour la prévenir, elle leur avait dit de ne pas bouger, de les suivre à distance.

_ Quoi ? Mais ils vont tuer votre ami ! Annonça Ziva, qui elle n'avait qu'une envie : foncer dans le tas.

_ Non, on doit respecter les ordres ! Cap' sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Effectivement elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Le Hammersley, n'était pas loin de la côte, notamment celle où les trafiquants emmenaient Spider.

Cap' entendu du bruit derrière elle, quand elle se retourna, elle vit une ombre s'emparer de Tony, lui retourner le poignet dans lequel il tenait l'arme, et tenter de l'étrangler.

_ Buffer, non !

_ Cap', il voulait vous tuer !

_ Non, non, il est avec nous, c'est un agent du NCIS.

_ Quoi ?! Buffer était perdu. Il lâchât Tony, qui toussa et essaya de récupérer tout l'air qu'on venait de lui couper.

_ C'est quoi le NCIS ?

_ On vous expliquera plus tard, vous êtes d'attaque pour stopper ces trafiquants ?

_ Oui mon Capitaine.

_ Alors tenez, voilà votre arme. Ils tiennent Spider alors on essaye d'y aller en douceur.

_ Cap', il y a d'autre agent du N, quelque chose ?

_ Oui, une femme. Elle est avec Et. »

Ils se rejoignirent tous sur la plage, caché par les buissons, ils avaient la capacité d'attaquer quand ils voudraient. Mais leur priorité était Spider.

Le jeune matelot, était a genoux sur le sable chaud australien, Cooper derrière lui avec son arme braquer sur la tête :

« Alors matelot, sa fait quoi de savoir que tu va mourir ?

_ Allez en enfer !

Spider ne voulait pas le faire voir, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir causé la ''mort'' de Buffer.

_ Ton copain a crié comme une fille ! Tu auras dut voir sa !

_ Tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! S'écria Spider. S'en était trop pour Buffer, il ne pouvait pas laisser son jeune ami dans cette position, il regarda Kate et d'un regard elle comprit, elle ne put l'empêcher d'avancer vers les hommes :

_ Hey, matelot…

Spider releva la tête, il avait reconnut cette voix.

_ Alors Cooper, tu as vu un fantôme ?

_ Buffer ?! Spider venait de se retourner, tous les autres étaient stupéfaits, ce marin revenait vers les hommes qui voulaient le tuer !

_ Alors comme sa j'ai crié comme une fille ?

_ SI tu avance encore d'un pas j'abas ton ami !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu as peur d'un fantôme ?

_ N'avance pas !

_ Spider, tu te souviens de cette fois où tu étais bloqué par ce mec, et que tu ne pouvais pas te dégager ?

Sur la rive gauche, Tony demanda à Kate :

_ Pourquoi, il lui parle d'un souvenir ?

_ C'est un plan, ce jour là Spider était prit en otage par un pécheur, Buffer ne pouvait pas tirer, alors il lui a dit de taper là où Spider n'aimerait pas qu'on lui tape.

_ Je vois.

_ Là c'est pareil !

De retour sur notre prise d'otage, Spider venait de comprendre, il inspira un bon coup, et balança sa tête en arrière, elle percuta celle de Cooper. Spider enchaîna avec une balayette. Buffer sortie son arme et cria :

_Marine Nationale australienne posés vs arme et mettez les mains sur vos têtes !

Lorsque les hommes de Cooper virent les deux groupes de la marine australienne, ils décidèrent de se rendre.

_ Bien joué Buffer.

_ Merci Cap'.

_ Buffer…

_ Hey, jeune Spider.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entre les deux un lien unique existait.

_ Buff' tu nous as foutu une de ses trouilles !

_ Merci ET, c'est sympas d'en rajouter !

_ Buffer, la prochaine fois dit le nous si tu veux des vacances, on t'en offrira.

_ Fait gaffe Swain, je vais te prendre au mot ! » Ils rigolèrent et repartirent vers le Hammersley en deux voyages, avec les prisonniers. Mais d'après ce que Buffer avait compris, le chef de la bande manquait à l'appel. Il était américain, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossover** entre Sea Patrol et NCIS.

**Personnages** : _sea patrol_ : spider, buffer, swain, charge, navies, et, cap', commandant, tac-tac.

_NCIS _: gibbs, macgee, ziva, tony et abby

**Résumé** : l'équipage du Hammersley recherche un bateau américain trafiquant d'armes. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seul dans cette quête. Lorsque deux marins disparaissent tout l'équipage doit faire face à l'arriver du NCIS et doit combattre une course contre la ontre qui s'annonce plutôt difficile....

* * *

Chapitre Six :

Mercredi 5 septembre : premier quart de l'après midi.

De retour sur le navire, Buffer n'avait qu'une envie : se prendre une bonne douche ! Le Commandant lui avait autorisé un moment de répit avant de l'interroger sur sa version des faits. Buffer alla dans sa cabine, prit sa douche, il était sur le point de mettre son t-shirt quand Ziva ouvra la porte, elle sursauta, se retourna et s'excusa. Buffer souria et dit : « Il y n'y a pas de mal, je suis juste torse nue, ne vous cachez pas comme sa, vous êtes du NCIS ?

_ Oui. Affirma-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air gênée. Je cherchais ma cabine.

_ Je vois, c'est assez compliquer de s'y retrouver ici. Vous êtes dans les cabines invitées, non ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vais vous y emmener. Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle.

Ziva se demanda pourquoi tout le monde sur ce bateau l'appelaient Mademoiselle, elle qui détestait qu'on l'appelle comme sa.

_ Voilà, vous y êtes. Je vous laisse je dois aller rejoindre le Commandant. »

Buffer alla jusqu'à la passerelle pour parler avec le Commandant, Cap', et le patron américain que Swain lui avait parlé. Buffer se l'imaginait vieux, assez enrobé et moqueur. Cela faisait un préjugé de chaque côté. On avait dit à Gibbs que les australiens étaient tous des idiots, des incapables, qu'ils ne respectaient pas le code militaire. Mais le patron du NCIS avait trouvé dans l'équipage du Hammersley toute les valeurs qu'il respectait : l'honneur, l'amitié, la fraternité, la loyauté. Il avait également réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas des incapables et encore moins des idiots, loin de là.

Buffer annonça assez fort pour que ses officiers l'entendent :

« Mon Commandant.

_ Buffer. Comment vous sentez vous ?

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ Bien, tans mieux. Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé après que vous aillez dit à Spider de sauter à l'eau.

_ Je me suis retrouvé dans la cabine, ligoté. Lorsqu'ils ont accosté, ils m'ont sortie, pensant pouvoir me tuer facilement. J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour me sauver.

_ Vous n'avez pas cherché à remonter sur le bateau pour quitter l'île ? Demanda Gibbs.

_ Non, Monsieur, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je voulais d'abord me mettre à l'abri pour pouvoir me préparer à les recevoir. J'ai courus dans les bois puis j'ai aperçus le Capitaine et Swain, il y avait deux personnes derrières eux armés et j'ai deviné qu'ils étaient américains. J'ai attaqué celui qui me paraissait le plus fort pour éviter que quelqu'un ne soit tué.

_ Vous avez attaqué un de mes hommes ?

_ Désolé Monsieur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec nous.

_ Votre homme va bien, Buffer ne lui a pas fait de mal. S'exclama Cap' en prenant la défense de Buffer.

_ Que savez-vous sur ces hommes ? Demanda le Commandant.

_ Rien, sauf que leur chef n'était pas à bord. Cooper lui a parlé au téléphone. Je crois qu'il n'a pas quitté les Etats Unies.

_ Quoi ? Alors notre homme est toujours chez nous ? S'exclama Ziva, écœuré par ces heures de mer. Elle venait de revenir de sa cabine.

_ Oui, Mademoiselle.

_ Bien, merci Buffer. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le commandant prit le haut parleur et annonça :

« Permission pour tout l'équipage, amusez-vous bien et rester prudent. »

_ Qu'appelez-vous permission ? Demanda inquiet Gibbs.

_ Venez voir par vous-même. »

Le Commandant emmena Gibbs sur le pont, l'agent du NCIS vus les marins en bermuda, sauté du haut du pont dans l'eau turquoise. Ils s'amusaient tous et ils oubliaient les problèmes de la semaine. Et, Buffer et Spider se regardèrent et virent Navies en maillot de bain sur la passerelle. D'un sourire complice ils l'attrapèrent et se jetèrent tous à l'eau. Cap' dit aux agents du NCIS, que s'ils voulaient y aller, ils pouvaient. Qu'elle leur prêterait des bermudas. Tony et Ziva acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. Abby s'était mise en bermudas et un petit t-shirt, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Avec ses petites couettes elle regardait amusée ses amies se jeter du haut du pont du Hammersley, elle souriait, soudain Tac-Tac arriva par le côté droit du bateau, et il lui demanda :

« Tu ne serrais pas GothicWoman ?

_ Hein ?

_ Sur MSN, tu ne te fais pas appelé GothicWoman ?

_ Si, mais comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle. En réalité elle savait également qui était Tac-Tac, ils s'étaient rencontré sur le net et avaient sympathisés. Robert était en général très timide avec les femmes et même avec le genre humain en général. Mais sur le net il arriva assez facilement à discuter.

_ Bah, tu m'avais dit que tu étais américaine et que tu travaillais pour les militaires. J'ai juste fait le rapprochement.

_ Wao ! Tu es incroyable Robert !

_ Heu, merci, tout le monde m'appelle Tac-Tac ou Ro', tu peux m'appeler comme tu le veux. Répondit-il timidement. Ils s'envoyèrent des sourires.

Gibbs qui observait la scène depuis le début se demanda ce qui se passait entre les deux. Il décida de parler à Abby. Celle-ci le rejoignit sur le pont.

_ Gibbs, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu t'entends bien avec ce Dixon ?

_ Qui ?

_ L'homme avec qui tu parlais.

_ Oh, Ro', oui il est gentil. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu voulus venir ici ?

_ Pour le paysage ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Abby !

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! Voilà avec Ro' on discute sur un site de chat, et on est devenue amis, quand j'ai sus que vous alliez en Australie sur le Hammersley, j'ai insisté parce que je savais qu'il travaillait sur ce bateau, je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Et puis je savais que je ne craignais rien !

_ Abby…soupira Gibbs. Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

_ Tu m'aurais laissé venir ?

_ Non. Pas question, pauvre garçon, tu ne te rends pas compte de se qu'il va endurer !

_ Gibbs ! Tu n'es pas sympa !

_ Quand tu vas partir pour Quantinco tu crois qu'il ne va pas être déçut ?

_ Si…mais je vais aller en profiter, je te laisse, il y a un pont qui m'attend !

_ Un pont ! Répéta Gibbs. Lorsqu'il comprit, il vit Abby sauter du haut du pont du navire, suivit de Ziva. Buffer vit que Gibbs était inquiet, il alla le voir.

_ Sa ne va pas Monsieur ?

_ Si merci.

_ Vous avez pourtant l'air inquiet. Si c'est à cause de vos agents, ne vous en faite pas, les requins ne viennent jamais dans ces eaux là.

_ Merci pour l'information.

_ Qu'es-ce qui vous tracasse ? Insista Buffer.

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de très curieux Monsieur Tomaszewski.

_ Je le sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Vous savez sur ce navire, personne ne s'appelle par son vrai nom. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

_ Et en quoi ? Je ne reste que trois jours sur votre navire, et là cela fait deux jours de passés…

_ Donc encore 24 heures parmi nous. Vous allez voir c'est très simple. Le jeune Garçon que votre collègue à sauver ce nomme Billy Weeb, mais tout le monde l'appelle Spider. Le blond à côté de Ziva, c'est Josh Holidays dit ET. Celui à côté c'est Robert Dixon dit Tac-Tac. Celui qui s'occupe des machines c'est Andy Thorne dit Charge. Le médecin de bord qui est également notre barreur c'est Chris Blake dit Swain. Notre navigatrice c'est Nikki Caetano mais on l'appelle tous Navies. La capitaine Kate MacGregor c'est EX' ou Cap'. Le commandant c'est Co'.

_ Et vous c'est Buffer.

_ Dit Pete Tomaszewski, Monsieur, pour vous servir durant votre croisière.

Buffer adorait rire, c'était pour lui une sorte d'échappatoire. Enfin, il riait quand l'occasion ce montrait car sinon il était assez sérieux et calme. Là où il se mettait vraiment à rigoler, c'était lorsque Spider ou Et l'embarquèrent dans des histoires loufoques ou dans des blagues pas très recherchées. Il n'avait pas hésité à se déguiser en Neptune pour abattre le mauvais sort qui régnait sur le bateau.

Dans la fin de soirée le Commandant avait demandé à Charge et Chefo, le cuisinier, de faire le barbecue. Lorsque le Hammersley rentrait à bon port et qu'ils avaient des invités, ils faisaient un barbecue.

Gibbs se demandait tout de même s'il arriverait à attraper ce trafiquant…Mais il savait que son équipe ferrait tout pour attraper le patron de Cooper. Le commandant arriva et dit à Gibbs :

« Nous allons interroger les hommes de Cooper, vous voulez y participer ?

_ Je vais envoyer l'un de mes hommes et je surveillerais.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas regardez les interrogatoires sauf si nous sommes dans la pièce.

_ Alors je viendrais aussi.

_ Bien, comme vous le voulez, Agent Gibbs. Suivez-moi.

_ Vous interrogez dans la nuit ?

_ Nos invités sont fatigués, c'est plus facile pour les interroger, ils auront moins de facilité à résister.

_ Je vois. Je vous suis. »

Gibbs avait demandé à Tony de faire l'interrogatoire. Buffer c'était proposé. Le commandant les vit partir, Gibbs dit à Tony :

« Ne soit pas trop dur, met les en confiance.

_ Buffer, appela le Commandant, gardez en mémoire les règles de l'interrogatoire, pas d'œil au beurre noir et personne ne tombent de l'échelle.

_ Oui mon Commandant. »

Les deux hommes partirent interrogés les malfrats.

Pendant ce temps les autres dormaient dans leur cabine ou pour certains comme Navies, Spider, Ziva et Tim, étaient sur la passerelle. Navies et Spider naviguaient et les autres parlaient, Ziva s'approcha de Navies et lui demanda :

_ Je peux apprendre à conduire ?

_ Vous voulez dire naviguer ? Demanda Navies avec un air septique.

_ Oui. Je peux ?

_ Vous savez c'est assez compliquer…

_ Elle apprend vite, s'exclama Tim, enfin sauf pour la langue.

Spider rigola, il laissa sa place à la jeune femme qui était toute excitée par cette nouvelle chose à apprendre. Navies lui expliqua, et les deux jeunes marins restaient près d'elle pour lui garantir une sécurité infaillible. Les marins arrivèrent enfin sur le quai. En même temps le soleil se levait, tout comme l'équipage. Comme à l'heure habitude, ils se mirent tous en tenue de réception. En rang devant le navire, ils firent une haie d'honneur aux agents du NCIS. Gibbs était fière d'avoir put passer du temps avec cet équipage. L'heure des au revoir étaient arrivés. Abby avait un peu de mal à dire au revoir à son ami Tac-Tac. Ziva rigolait avec Spider et Buffer. Tony parlait avec Navies sous le regard protecteur d'ET, Tim parlait avec Swain et Charge. Gibbs discutait avec Cap' et le Commandant. Cooper et ses hommes étaient bons pour un petit voyage aux Etats Unies.

Gibbs savait qu'il lui restait plus cas capturé Marc Slider, le chef de ce trafic. Ses hommes avaient parlé, et le chef de l'équipe du NCIS savait maintenant où on pouvait trouver le trafiquant.

Fin


End file.
